zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Power Bracelet
The Power Bracelet is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This magical bracelet, when worn, bestows great strength to its wearer, allowing Link to grab and pick up objects he cannot pick up with his bare hands. Depending on the game, the Power Bracelet is either an equippable item or an item automatically activated when Link grabs an object. There are two varying designs of the Power Bracelet; the ones found in earlier games are embedded with jewelry of varying colours and can be equipped around Link's hand similar to an interlocking necklace. The more modern design, found in games where two Power Bracelets can be found is that of an unceremonious, plain bracelet with a golden tint. There also is no locking mechanism for the newer Power Bracelets, as Link appears to just slip them onto his wrists. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Power Bracelet is a single band that allows Link to move obstacles restricting his travels. Rocks can be moved in the overworld, revealing hidden items or staircases. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Power Bracelet is found in the second dungeon, Bottle Grotto. It allows Link to pick up heavy objects like pots, rocks and skulls, as well as some enemies. There is an upgrade to the Power Bracelet found in the Face Shrine. This stronger version allows Link to lift statues bigger than himself. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons In Oracle of Ages, the Power Bracelet can be found in the first dungeon, Spirit's Grave. There is an item superior to the Power Bracelet known as the Power Glove that can be found in the eighth and final dungeon, Ancient Tomb. In Oracle of Seasons, the Power Bracelet can be found in the second dungeon, Snake's Remains. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Two Power Bracelets can be found inside the Fire Mountain. They are needed for Link to pick up large stone heads that block the way to the Earth Temple and caverns that hold Triforce Charts, such as the Savage Labyrinth. They are also needed for Link to be able to pick up Link the Pig. Link can also lift bombable rocks with them. This is so far the only 3-D Zelda game in the entire series that has the actual Power Bracelets. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Power Bracelet can be found in certain stages where it is required to proceed. In this game, the Power Bracelet can be used to allow Link and his three copies to lift and throw large trees that impede their progress. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Two Power Bracelets can be found beneath Hyrule Town. The entrance to the cavern holding the Power Bracelets can only be found while Link is a Minish. Once obtained, Link can move certain objects while in Minish form. See also *Golden Gauntlets *Goron's Bracelet *Power Glove *Silver Gauntlets *Titan's Mitt *Handy Glove Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items